Goodbye
by StereoRiptide
Summary: "We're engaged." The words echo through his head. He understands now that they are both truly happy without him. No one needs saving anymore. It's time for him to make a choice.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: One shot that popped into my head while I was listening to an awesome song. The lyrics went great with the idea so here goes.**

**Lyrics are in bold italics, thoughts are in regular italics.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Goodbye~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today is the day. <strong>__**The worst day of my life.**_

Today was the day I was informed that Elena and my brother were engaged.

Engaged.

Our conversation from earlier is on continuous replay in my head. A constant reminder that this was really happening.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damon." I hear Stefan yelling happily from the front door. I sigh and refill my glass of bourbon, walking over to sit in my favorite chair. <em>

_**You're so content it hurts me...I don't know why.**_

"_In here Steffy." I call after him. His loud footsteps are accompanied by light ones, and they're both headed in my direction. _Great.

"_I'd say I'm happy to see you but..." I start, turning my head around to smirk at him. It turns into a glare when I see his hand holding Elena's as they walk over to sit on the couch in front of me._

_**The cost of misery is at an all-time high.**_

"_Don't be like that Damon." Stefan sighs._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." I say, winking at Elena. Her eyes fill with tears and she lowers her head. _What the?

_**I keep it hidden...close to the surface...in sight.**_

"_We came to talk to you about something important." He says, smiling like the idiot he is._

"_Can't wait to hear what's happening this week. Ooh lemme guess..." I say, pausing for dramatic effect._

"_It's cookie monster." I say in a scary voice, raising my hands like claws. Elena remains silent. No trace of laughter or a smile on her face, and that was my goal._

"_Damon this is serious." Stefan says, giving me a disapproving glare._

"_Isn't it always." I sigh, glancing at Elena who's still silent._

"_Me and Elena have been together for three years now." Stefan says nervously, glancing around the room every few seconds._

"_Aww sorry, did I miss the anniversary? The gift is probably just lost in the mail, I swear." I say, putting my hand over my heart._

"_Damon, please." Stefan says, reaching for my hand and giving it a squeeze. I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair._

"_Continue." I tell him, sipping my bourbon._

"_Well while we were on our date Saturday, I took Elena to the falls again. We hiked all the way to the top." He says, glancing at Elena. I do the same._

"_Great, because I really needed to know that." I say, giving him 'your crazy' look._

"_Stop interrupting." He groans, eyebrows scrunching together in frustration._

"_While we were up there, I got down on one knee...and I asked Elena a question." He says slowly._

_My body goes rigid. My face clears off all emotion, leaving only a blank mask. _

"_We're engaged Damon."_

_**I'm learning to fall. I can hardly breathe.**_

_The glass falls from my hand. Shattering into hundreds of pieces. I now understand why Elena chose to remain silent._

"_Is this what you want?" I whisper, looking at her intently. Stefan remains silent and Elena lifts her head to look me in the eyes._

_**You can change your clothes and your hair.**_

_My eyes start to sting when I see her expression. It's one of defeat and utter contentment._

_She nods._

_**But I can't change your mind. I'm uninvited... So unrequited now.**_

_A single tear falls from each of our faces._

_**Pretend you don't see.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Could you be with him? Or was it just a lie?<strong>_

Doesn't she see that he can never make her feel like I can? He can never complete her.

_**He doesn't get you like I do...and you don't know why.**_

I've been here for her through it all. Sure, I've screwed up big time more than once, but she said she forgave me each time.

What about all the moments we've had? Atlanta, Miss Mystic Falls, Duke, saving her from Elijah, saving her from herself, saving her from me. All of the stolen glances and longing looks. The kisses we've shared.

They mean nothing to her and everything to me.

So in the end I write a letter. Well...a few letters.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bonnie,<br>__You're one hell of a witch. I'm truly sorry for the pain I've put you through. I wish you the best.  
><em>

_Sincerely, __The Blood Sucker_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jeremy,<br>__When all of this started, you were just a boy. You came out a great man._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Caroline,<br>__I'm sorry I used you when we first met. It was selfish and cruel. You grew on me over time. I hope you stay the same bubbly, annoying, caring girl you've always been. I'm sorry I didn't see how great you were in the beginning. Maybe you would've liked me.  
><em>

_Love, __Your Friend Damon_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alaric,<br>__It's been one hell of a ride. I love you man, and good luck._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Stefan,<br>__I have decided it's my time. __I __know you will resent me for this decision, but it is mine to make and mine alone. I've never actually said it so here goes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the hell I've put you through, and all the pain I've caused. You always deserved happiness. I never did. Do not grieve for me, or think this is your doing. Not everything is your fault. I love you._

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Your big bro_

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Elena,<br>__I love you. I have always loved you. I will die peacefully, knowing you found the one thing I always wanted for you. Happiness. Never stop being stubborn, and never stop loving. Don't forget me._

_Yours Forever,  
><em>_Damon_

* * *

><p>The next morning, before the sun has risen, I go to stand at the top of the falls. I lie down in the grass with my hands behind my head. My letter and my ring lie beside me in the grass.<p>

The sun rises slowly. It's beautiful, and it reminds me of Elena.


End file.
